Sweepers include a rotating brush or broom to sweep debris or material into a bucket. Sweepers are attached to a power machine or vehicle to move along the ground or surface to sweep material and debris into the bucket. The brush is rotated by a motor which is operated from a cab or through controls of the power machine or vehicle. The brush or broom of the sweeper is enclosed within a hood to contain dust and debris.
Material and debris collected in the bucket of the sweeper needs to be periodically emptied. Typically the brush is located in close proximity to the bucket for sweeping. The close position of the brush, however, can make it difficult to empty the bucket of debris. The present invention provides solutions to these and other problems.